


𝘽𝘼𝘽𝙔 𝙋𝙍𝙊𝙅𝙀𝘾𝙏 // k. bokuto

by sunasbestslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasbestslut/pseuds/sunasbestslut
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. -𝑷𝑹𝑶𝑳𝑶𝑮𝑼𝑬

━━ 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐒𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐎𝐋 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐀 𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝐅𝐎𝐑 3𝐑𝐃 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐒. The Fukurōdani Academy Baby Project. Some people loved the project, while others hated it. You didn't really know where you stood on the idea of it due to your love-hate relationship with babies. 

This was also a partner project. Your teacher had graced you with the partnership of Kōtarōu Bokuto, the popular and energetic captain of the volleyball team. This is what you didn't like. You didn't have anything against the boy, you just preferred to stay hidden in the shadows, and he was always in the center of the spotlight shining like a ball of sunlight, with the energy of a lightning bolt. 

╰── ➤𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬ō𝘵𝘢𝘳ō 𝘣𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺.

𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴:  
━━ 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵  
━━𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧  
&  
━━𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵

i do not own haikyu or the characters, they belong to haruichi furudate. 

i only own the plot and oc's that i'll use.

©𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒔𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒔𝒍𝒖𝒕


	2. -𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑺

(the main ones at least-)

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[INSERT YOUR PRETTY FACE HERE]

[Y/N L/N]

"BOKUTO-KUN YOU HAVE SO MUCH EVERGY!"

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[KOTARŌ BOKUTO]

"Y/N YOU'RE SO QUIET!

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[KEJI AKAASHI]

"BOKUTO YOU'RE SCARING HER."

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[AZUMI NAKAMURA]

"Y/N YOU GUYS LOOK GREAT TOGETHER! AND HOW DO I TAKE CARE OF THIS BABY?"

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[HAYATO ITO]  
"AZUMI YOU'RE GOING TO DROP THE BABY. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO HOLD IT!"

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[HIRO ITO]  
"WAIT WHO'S MY PARTNER AGAIN? WAIT WHERE'S MY BABY TOO?"

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

▼━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▼

[IZUMI MASHIJIRO]  
"WHY IS SHE BOKUTO-KUN'S PARTNER? IT SHOULD BE ME!"

▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲

a/n: thought id try a new layout for this story. these are the main characters and such. another update coming later today. ao3 doesn’t allow pics/videos on stories, but the oc’s pictures are on wattpad


	3. ━𝑷𝑨𝑹𝑻𝑵𝑬𝑹𝑺

𝐓𝐎𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 3𝐑𝐃 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑 𝐀𝐓 𝐅𝐔𝐊𝐔𝐑𝐎𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐈 𝐀𝐂𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐌𝐘. Your last year in high school, and your last year participating in the drama club. 

The drama club was where you made three of your best friends: Azumi, Hayato, and Hiro. 

You had originally met Azumi in your second year of middle school but she moved and you guys lost contact. But she moved back at the start of high school, and you guys re-connected.

You met Hayato in your first year, and he was also in your class and encouraged you to try out for drama club. Meeting Hayato was a packaged deal because that came with his twin brother Hiro. 

Hiro...was something else, always getting into trouble. Not because he was a bad kid, he just has a very flirty, outgoing personality which leads to multiple "See me after class." and "Hiro Ito to their front office please." from teachers and office staff. 

Your group had lasted two years, now starting three.

Entering the school building with your schedule in your hand, you walked to the third year hallway looking for your class, 3-A. 

Walking in, your eyes automatically met with Azumi and Hayato. Rushing over to them, you sat in the last seat in the mini table group.

"I can't believe we're all in the same class!" Hayato said looking at his phone. "I know! I honestly thought I'd be in class 3-C" Azumi responded.

"Same! Oh which class is Hiro in?" you asked turning to Hayato who was putting his phone away. 

Hayato and Azumi began snickering and covered their mouths while looking away. "What? Which class is he in?"

Azumi managed to hold her laughter in to speak and said: "He's in class 3-C." Immediately after, she started laughing again, you join in. 

"Wait didn't he get like all a's with three b's?" you asked. 

"Yeah, but he didn't do too well on the placement test. He got a 60/100." Hayato said. 

"Oh damn." you said. 

A loud voice filled the classroom saying "HEY, HEY, HEY! AKAASHI!!"

"Oh my god, who is that? He's so loud." you asked turning away from the boy. 

"You don't know Bokuto? He's the captain of the volleyball team. Plus he's really cute." Azumi said nudging your shoulder. 

"Even I know him." Hayato said going back on his phone. 

"Well excuse me for not being obsessed with a high school volleyball team." you responded. 

"Heyyy! I'm not-"

Azumi was interrupted by Hayato putting his hand over her mouth to shut her up, as the teacher walked into the class. 

"Take your seats, everyone." The teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Fujisaki, your homeroom teacher, and the coordinator/planner for the third year baby project." 

The baby project. Every third year at Fukurōdani Academy participated in it. You and your partner spent the whole school year from the first day to the second to last month of school co-parented a robotic baby in preparation for the future. Those who want kids at least. 

The whole project was worth 80% of your grade for the entire year. Some students had to either stay back or attend summer classes to go onto college because they failed. 

"Today you will be assigned your partner for the baby project. Partners will be randomly assigned. You will come up and draw a name from the bowl, making that person your partner. Who can NOT be changed." Your teacher stated. 

"Partners can also be assigned from any class ranging from this class to class A to class C. First up, the table in the back." your teacher said pointing at your table. 

Your table slowly walked to the front. Hayato put his hand in the bowl first, then Azumi, you drawing last.

"Tell me who you got so I can document it." your teacher said. 

"I got Azumi." Hayato said. 

"This must be fate because I got you too!" Azumi said slinging her arm around Hayato. 

"Who'd you get (Y/N)?" Azumi and Hayato said together. 

"I got Kōtarōu Bokuto." you responded. 

The whole class went silent. Azumi had her mouth hanging open due to shock. Silence devoured the classroom until a slightly high pitched voice tuned in, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Are you serious! Why is SHE HIS PARTNER? I should be Bokuto's partner. NOT HER!" the girl said. 

Turning your head to the source of the voice, you saw it belonged to Izumi Mashijiro. 

You didn't know much about drama in the school since you didn't care for drama. But you knew that Mashijiro was the girlfriend of Bokuto Kōtarō. You also knew she was notorious for cheating on her last boyfriend. 

"Mashijiro-san it's been decided already. (Y/N)-san is Bokuto-kun's partner." Your teacher said while typing the three groups on her computer. 

"Ugh. This is so unfair. I'm his GIRLFRIEND. I SHOULD BE HIS PARTNER!" she said. 

"Too bad. It's been decided. Your group next." 

Heading to your table, Mashijiro bumped into your shoulder on purpose making your shoulder jerk back. Rolling your eyes at her pettiness, you went to sit down. 

"OH. MY. GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS? I GOT PAIRED WITH HIRO ITO?" Mashijiro whined. 

"Keep your mouth shut about my brother. Stay in your lane, keep your mouth shut, and suck it up." Hayato said, angrily at the girls' words. 

Mashijiro rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat. 

➱

The rest of the partners were chosen by the time homeroom was over. As you were leaving, Bokuto came up to your table. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey! You're (Y/N) right? I'm Bokuto, and it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," you responded.


End file.
